


How Jack started in on the Winchester clan

by Midnightsmagicrose



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightsmagicrose/pseuds/Midnightsmagicrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, It all usually starts with a bar doesn't it.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Jack started in on the Winchester clan

" Hey I would travel the universe to bring you back a drink. Speaking of which can I get a vodka on the rocks with an olive or two? My names captain Jack Harkness, you can call me captain." Captain Jack said to the beautiful bartender. " Sure Handsome anything you want Captain!" She replied. Captain Jack winked at her and give her one of his award worthy smiles.

  "Hey, while you're here could I get a beer pretty lady. My names Dean by the way Dean Winchester" Said Dean looking at her with his puppy dog eyes. " Hold on a second sugar the Captain was here first" she replied. Dean looked surprised, but nodded. He looked over at the supposed Captain with the note of a slightly downed ego. " So you're a captain? Of what?" Dean asked Captain Jack trying not to sound rude (but not really succeeding).

 " Yes, I am a Captain of what though is on a need to know basis. But for you I might be able to make an exception," Captain Jack said with a crooked smile and a saucy wink probably already thinking of ways to get Dean to come home with him. " I'm Captain Jack by the way, and your Dean right?" He said to Dean.

  "Uh, yeah, Dean Winchester," Dean stammered. Damn, he's good, Dean thought. He thinks the same thing in the morning too :).

And that's how Dean Winchester found out he was bisexual and how Captain Jack Harkness got a leg over on a Winchester.


End file.
